Don't Dream
by Kitty1223
Summary: Piper and Leo fic, What happens when Piper and Leo have to hide their new child from the elders? FINISHED! R&R !
1. Their Night

A/N: hey, I don't own anyone of anything! Ok, and, this story takes place sorta around the second season, but with no dan, and Piper and Leo still have to hide their love from the elders. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
**************  
  
Piper gazed into his deep eyes, her heart racing as he moved closer towards her. "I know it's wrong," she continued, her eyes downcast, "But when I am with you, and when we're together, I just feel.like." He bent toward her, his golden locks close enough for her to touch. Silently, his hand snaked around to stroke her cheek, his touch left her quivering. "This is a mistake," Piper said fruitlessly, her head tilted up towards his. "I know," he said softly, and then leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Piper was grateful for his strong hand on the small of her back, or else she feared she would fall over. As he kissed her again and again her troubles melted away and she was lost in the sweet seduction of his kisses.  
  
"Leo," Piper murmured his kisses moved down to her neck, "We can't, I can't-" Piper was cut off as Leo's fingers began to slowly unbutton her blouse. With a small smile Piper surrendered to Leo's sensual hands and followed him down to the lush comfort of her bed. This was their night.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper languorously opened her eyes and sat up slowly in her dark bedroom. Somewhere in the distance a car whisked by, it wasn't yet dawn. Piper looked down at her side to see Leo's contented face resting on the pillow. His eyes were closed and his blonde hair was mussed. Piper beamed down at him and stroked his cheek lovingly. With a defeated sigh Piper lay back down beneath her blankets and yielded to the pull of slumber, her breathing slowing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/n: You all like so far? Review and I will continue, I promise! 


	2. When Love

A/n: Ok, here it goes, I'm pretty proud of this part so tell me what you think and KEEP REVIEWING!!! Oh yea, and, don't worry, Prue and Phoebe come in soon.  
"We can't keep meeting like this Leo," Piper said, avoiding his inquiring gaze, "My sisters, well, they are very worried, and I am not.well, you see, it's hard, especially because they don't-"  
  
"Approve of us?" Leo finished, tipping her chin up with his hand, forcing her to look into his deep blue eyes, "They have never approved of us Piper, that's why we meet in secret."  
  
"There's other things." Piper whispered, her eyes still locked with his, "You know I have secrets Leo."  
  
"And I have never pressured you Piper," Leo said, looking slightly hurt, "Why all of this now? It just seems so sudden."  
  
Piper stepped away from him, hiding her face in her hands. Leo watched her solemnly, realization evident on his face.  
  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he said softly, kneeling beside Piper, "You're afraid of what the elders will do to you, to us."  
  
Piper lifted her hands off her tear streaked face and nodded somberly. She could never keep secrets from him. Leo reached forward and took her in his arms, rocking her lovingly as she cried. "But that's not all," Piper said through her sobs, "You might have to leave soon, and my sisters, they...I am only a just one third of the charmed ones, and they will be so angry. The shock of this news might.I don't know, I am just so afraid."  
  
"I'm sorry Piper," Leo said, kissing the top of her head, "You are right, you are my charge, I am supposed to protect you, I shouldn't have.have taken advantage of you."  
  
"I love you Leo," Piper said sincerely, "And I don't regret those nights I spent with you, this is equally my fault."  
  
"Love? Piper, you have never spoken to me of love before, even though every time we have been together I have told you of my feelings," Leo said, pulling her closer to him and placing a tender hand on her still small belly, "I do love you Piper, nothing will change that."  
  
Piper placed her own small hand on top of Leo's larger one.  
  
"My only regret is that this child might forever be an outcast," Piper said, snuggling closer to Leo.  
  
"That's not true Piper," Leo said soothingly, "We will love this child, no matter what."  
  
Piper leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. She had tried to explain it to him, but she couldn't. Her sisters would be angry, she wouldn't be able to fight demons with them, well, not for nine months at least. She didn't know what to do, and most importantly, she didn't know what the elders would do if they ever found out.  
  
A/n: I know it's sorta hard to understand where piper's going with all the mumbling, but basically she's afraid of the wrath of her sisters and the elders. Ok? Ok! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Pretty please??? 


	3. The Treachery Of Demons

A/n: ok, thank you to all who reviewed! I will try to keep my chapters longer, and don't worry, everything gets easier to understand. Oh! AND by the way, it's not season 2, it's now like, beginning of season three, so phoebe has just met Cole, and there was never any Dan, capish?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Piper!" Prue called loudly, dashing up the stairs in their manor home, "PIPER!!"  
  
"I think she hears you Prue," Phoebe said sarcastically, running a comb through her wet hair, "Why do you need to talk to her so bad anyway?"  
  
"I found something really interesting in the book of shadows, something that might help her with the whole Leo problem," Prue said, stopping on the stairs to look at Phoebe, "We have to do something soon."  
  
"They are still not letting them be together!?" Phoebe asked incredulously, "This is just getting silly! We can't keep helping her hide this, we have to do something eventually, or we'll never save any innocents again!"  
  
Prue sighed slowly, as much as she hated to admit it, Phoebe was right. Because of Piper and Leo's secret relationship they were constantly trying to find time to meet, making it very hard to secure time for their collective duties as the Charmed Ones. Still, Piper loved Leo, so her not seeing him was not an option; they just had to find a way to get around the elders.  
  
"Look Phoebe," Prue said, trying to sound reasonable, "We'll find away to convince the elders, or something. We can't break Piper's heart."  
  
Phoebe nodded slowly, "Ok Prue, we'll figure this out."  
  
Prue leaned in and gave her baby sister a big hug.  
  
"Ok then," Prue said with forced cheeriness, "Where are you off to today?"  
  
"Oh well," Phoebe said guiltily, "I'm off on a date with Cole."  
  
Prue raised one eyebrow suspiciously and then sighed.  
  
"Alright Phoebe, just be careful alright? Safe sex!"  
  
"Thanks Prue, I'll remember that," Phoebe said with a laugh, and then bouded down the rest of the stairs, "See ya later! Tell Piper I say good bye!"  
  
**********  
  
"Bethazor, the triad is growing restless!" a deep voice said to the brooding form of Cole Turner, "I hope you have some sort of plan."  
  
"I do," Cole said to the demon who stood before him, "It turns out, my way in may not be through Phoebe, but through her sister, Piper."  
  
"How can this be?" the demon asked, looking confused, "You have already bedded the witch Phoebe, how can Piper help?  
  
"I have found out just recently that she having somewhat of a torrid affair with her whitelighter, Leo. The elders do not look kindly upon witches who screw around with their whitelighters."  
  
"Ahha!" the demon said, realization evident in his eyes, "You plan to use the elders wrath for Piper, to split up the Charmed ones!"  
  
"Yes, in a way," Cole said, "While the elders are figuring out how to punish Piper, I will take care of the other Charmed Ones. Just wait until the elders realize that they have contributed to the demise of the most powerful force of good that they have on their side!"  
  
"You are brilliant Bethazar," the said with admiration, "But there is just one last problem, the elders do not know about Piper and her whitelighter."  
  
"Yet," Cole said, walking toward the door, "I'm off to take care of that."  
  
A/N: review!!!! PLEASE...reveiw and I'll write more, lol ( 


	4. Between Together

A/N: ok, here it goes... hope you enjoy, I really like this part.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Prue walked into the attic apprehensively, Piper hadn't been in her room, so this was the last place in the manor Prue knew to check.  
  
Prue open the door slowly, trying her best to avoid creaking. Sure enough, curled up on a long couch in the corner were Leo and Piper. Piper lay sleeping on top of Leo, still in the clothes she had worn the day before, her hair was mussed, and one of Leo's arms was drawn protectively around her.  
  
"Umm.Leo?" Prue whispered, tiptoeing toward the sleeping couple, "Leo?"  
  
Leo began to stir in his sleep, his eyes opening slowly.  
  
"Prue?" he said drowsily, easing Piper off of him, "What time is it?"  
  
"Around 10:00," Prue answered, looking at the slumbering form of her sister, "How long has she been asleep?"  
  
"We've been here since about 1:00 last night," Leo said tiredly, "But I really have to go, the elders might be getting suspicious."  
  
Prue nodded silently, sitting down on an old chair across the room.  
  
"Sweetie?" Leo said, stroking Piper's cheek, "I have to go now, remember what we talked about ok?"  
  
Piper opened her bright chocolate eyes and gazed at him.  
  
"Ok," she said quietly, propping her head up on her elbow and giving him a slow kiss, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Leo said, and then orbed out.  
  
"Hey," Prue said, looking over at Piper, "What was it that you and Leo talked about?"  
  
"Nosy," Piper said good naturedly as she rose from the couch, "I have some news for you and Phoebe at dinner tonight."  
  
"Ok honey," Prue said with a touch of suspicion in her voice, "But right now, I do believe you're late for work."  
  
"That's the good thing about owning your own business," Piper quipped, "You get to make your own hours."  
  
With a quick smile at Prue, Piper walked out of the door and down the stairs.  
  
"But you are right!" she yelled back up to Prue, "I'll be back later!" 


	5. Blue Lights

A/n: I'm glad every one liked it so much!! Thank you to all who reviewed! Please, everyone, continue to review!!!! If you hate it, I don't care, just give me feedback.  
  
****************  
  
Piper opened the door to the manor with her foot, trying vainly not to drop the bags of food she carried. She had decided that this dinner had to be great so that when she told Prue and Phoebe her news, at least they would be well fed. With a resigned sigh Piper carried the bags of food to the kitchen and began to cook, tying her mahogany locks up into a loose bun.  
  
About twenty minutes later the familiar sight of blue orbs filled the kitchen.  
  
"Leo!" Piper cried, dropping her spoon and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Piper," Leo murmured, burying his facing in her neck and inhaling deeply, "You smell so good."  
  
Piper laughed as she backed away from him.  
  
"I smell like chicken and garlic, but whatever floats your boat."  
  
Leo smiled and bent down to kiss her.  
  
"Have you told them yet?" he said after they had finished, "They are going to need to know sooner or later."  
  
"I'm telling them tonight," Piper said, fear evident in her voice, "What about the elders, do they suspect anything?"  
  
"I didn't notice anything," Leo said calmly, taking Piper's hand in his, "They were more interested in the well being of one of my other charges today."  
  
"That's good I guess," Piper said, releasing Leo's hand and going back to her stew, "I will tell them tonight Leo, that's why I am making this dinner."  
  
"I know Piper," Leo said soothingly, "I trust you."  
  
Piper just smiled sweetly and looked back down at her stew, stirring it as rapidly as she could.  
  
"I have to go Piper," Leo said, leaning over the counter to grab her cheek, "I love you, and good luck with your sisters."  
  
Piper kissed him softly, not wanting the moment to end. But then with a slight tinkling noise Leo's body melted away into a symphony of blue lights.  
  
"I hate it when he does that!" Piper said exasperatdly, throwing her hands up in frustration.  
  
*******  
  
Phoebe walked up the path to the manor deep in thought. This had been a very weird date with Cole. All he seemed to want to talk about was her sisters, especially Piper. Where did she work, what did she enjoy, what was her childhood like?  
  
Although, Phoebe thought with a smile, he did keep looking at me, almost like he wanted to, protect me, or something. And that kiss at the end of the date, now that defiantly was not the way you kissed a woman you didn't care about.  
  
But still, Phoebe pondered as she reached the front door, it had been strange.  
  
*******  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper said as Phoebe entered the house, "Come sit down, Prue's here, we've been waiting for you."  
  
"What's the big deal?" Phoebe said, visibly confused. She glanced at Prue across the table with a question in her eyes. Prue just shrugged.  
  
"Ok guys," Piper said quickly, once they were all seated, "Let's eat!"  
  
The dinner dragged on and on for Piper. Prue and Phoebe were having a heated discussion about one of Phoebe's courses when Piper finally interrupted.  
  
"Shhsh! Sisters," she said, looking down at her lap, "I have some important news."  
  
"Well?" Prue said expectantly, gazing at her sister.  
  
"I'm, well, I am-" Piper began nervously, her hands clenched on her lap, "Well, you see I am just, it's a long story really."  
  
"Come on Pipe!" Phoebe said impatiently, "Just say it."  
  
"Ok, Piper said, looking up at her sisters, "I'm pregnant."  
  
************ A/n: hah! Cliff hanger! Review and I will write more, thanx to Ashley, jussie, m,onkeyface, hyperpiper, Kelly, and anyone else who I forgot for reviewing! 


	6. In the Arms of the Angel

A/n: ok, here it goes! The rating got changed cause of this chapter, but it isn't really that bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Prue exploded, standing up at the table, "That slimy bastard, and he calls himself an angel!"  
  
"Prue this wasn't Leo's fault!" Piper said fruitlessly, trying to calm Prue down.  
  
"Oh, then whose fault is it!?" Prue said angrily, "It's not your fault that he knocked you up!"  
  
Phoebe, who had remained silent for this whole time, stood up slowly.  
  
"Prue you need to relax," Pheobe said, her stare still trained on Piper's conflicted face, "Who we really should be worried about is Piper. What are the elders going to do? How are you going to fight demons like this? And most importantly, how are you feeling Piper?"  
  
Piper let out a strangled sob and collapsed into her younger sister's waiting arms.  
  
"Thanks for caring Phoebe," she whispered as she buried her face in Pheobes sweater clad shoulder.  
  
"No problem Pipe," Phoebe said, locking eyes with Prue, who was still visibly seething, "We'll talk this all through."  
  
********  
  
A few hours later Piper trudged wearily up to her room. It had taken A LOT of talking to her sisters to explain everything. Especially Prue. Piper thought Prue was going to murder Leo in his sleep for the first hour of their discussion. And, after all that talking they had not even come to anything resembling a solution.  
  
This sucks, Piper thought to herself as she entered her room. I have always wanted to be a mother to the child of the man I love, but not like this!  
  
Suddenly Piper's stomach heaved and she ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could. Kneeling on the floor she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Piper was so preoccupied by her rebellious stomach; she didn't notice the sound of orbs from behind her. Soon cool hands were on her cheeks, pulling her hair away from her face.  
  
"Leo," Piper murmured, once she had finished, "You came."  
  
"Of course I did Piper," Leo said, sitting down on the tiled floor beside her, "How did it go?"  
  
"Prue was a tiny bit angry with you," Piper said sarcastically, leaning on to Leo's broad chest, "But overall, it didn't go well, still no solution."  
  
"Oh Piper," Leo said, entwining his larger fingers with hers, "I still can't believe this is happening to us."  
  
"Leo," Piper said suddenly, her eyes full of fire, "Kiss me."  
  
"Piper," Leo said, his eyes full of concern, "Are you sure? You must be tired."  
  
"Please Leo," Piper said, her eyes burning holes in his soul, "I need you, I need your love. Please."  
  
Leo leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Alright."  
  
*********  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
***********  
  
Memories filled Piper's mind as she kissed him. Heat coursing through every vein in her body. Tears streamed down her face and she looked into his eyes. She couldn't stop loving him. She would never be able to stop loving him.  
  
*************  
  
My love  
  
you know that you're my best friend  
  
you know I'd do anything for you  
  
my love  
  
let nothing come between us  
  
my love for you is strong and true  
  
***************  
  
They wandered about the room together, mindless with passion. It seemed the only thing left to do. It seemed like the right thing.  
  
***********  
  
Am I in heaven here or am I...  
  
at the crossroads I am standing  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll  
  
see another day and we will praise it  
  
and love the light that brings a smile  
  
across your face  
  
************  
  
Leo's hands came up to support her back as he lifted her up of her feet. The tips of her toes barely skimmed the ground as she kissed him, their lips were melded together, their tongues intertwined.  
  
****************  
  
you take me in  
  
no questions asked  
  
you strip away the ugliness  
  
that surrounds me  
  
are you an angel  
  
am I already that gone  
  
I only hope  
  
that I won't disappoint you  
  
when I'm down here  
  
on my knees  
  
****************  
  
Clothes were discarded randomly as they moved toward the bed. Tossed aside as easily as their inhibitions had been. Usually it was danger; it was the forbidden that beckoned to them. The forbidden had spurred on the passion that they both felt. But tonight it was different. Piper kissed Leo desperately, pulling his shirt over his head. Tonight there was no danger, it was only love.  
  
***********  
  
sweet  
  
sweet  
  
sweet surrender  
  
is all that I have to give  
  
and I don't understand  
  
by the touch of your hand  
  
I would be the one to fall  
  
I miss the little things  
  
oh I miss everything  
  
it doesn't mean much  
  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
  
the life I left behind me  
  
is a cold room  
  
****************  
  
"Wait Piper," Leo said, his voice hoarse and breathless, "I love you more then I love myself, without you I am nothing. Please say you know this."  
  
"Oh Leo," Piper said, throwing herself on him again and forcing the two of them back down to the bed. Never before had that happened. In the midst of crazed foreplay Leo had stopped, and told her that he loved her. Words like this were not said lightly.  
  
*********  
  
oh and every time I'm close to you  
  
there's too much I can't say  
  
and you just walk away  
  
and I forgot  
  
to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
and the night's  
  
too long  
  
and cold here  
  
without you  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so  
  
*************  
  
Clothes off and eyes open they lay there, together. His hands stroked her hair, gliding over the smooth seamlessness of her body.  
  
"You are my soul mate," he whispered in her ear. And then it happened. Right at that moment. Piper's hands flew up to grab his shoulders as she grew lost in the frenzy of their love. She began to cry softly, the rapture of the moment was just too much. Leo noticed and slowed.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" Leo asked, concern evident in his face.  
  
"No," Piper said softly. How could she explain what she felt? How could she explain that while she was here, with him, she felt emotions she never knew she had?!  
  
"Don't stop Leo," she whispered in his ear, "I love you."  
  
************  
  
A/n: I gtg to bed, but review and I will finish up later, I hoped you liked it. All the song lyrics are sarah mclachlan. 


	7. Memory Keeper

A/n: REVIEW!! I hoped you liked the sex scene; I did my best, hehe. MORE REVEIWS!!! Pleeeeeaaaassseee...sorry, I aint subtle! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning's sunlight flitted across her legs, making patterns on her bare skin. Leo lay beside her, his arms wrapped around her small shoulders, her face buried in the pillow by his chest. Her brown hair was splayed out like a fan of silk along the blanket.  
  
She stirred slightly in her sleep, as if she could feel Leo's eyes upon her.  
  
"Morning," Leo said, tenderly running his hand across her back.  
  
"Morning," Piper said delicately, looking up into her lover's eyes, "Thank you for staying with me last night."  
  
"Of course," Leo said, his face full of compassion, "But-"  
  
"You have to leave," Piper finished for him, looking down at the bed, "It's all right, you should go before they get suspicious anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry Piper," Leo said, giving her a small smile, "You know I'd rather stay here with you."  
  
"Well, duh!" Piper said with a laugh, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, "But, you should go soon, before my sisters wake up."  
  
Leo got out of bed reluctantly and threw his clothing on, gazing adoringly at Piper, who lay flushed among the disheveled sheets.  
  
"Goodbye Piper," he said, leaning over the edge of the bed to kiss her, "If you need anything, just call ok?"  
  
"Alright," Piper said, lying back on the pillows, "I love you."  
  
"And I love you," Leo said, and then orbed away leaving only a faint residue of blue sparkles.  
  
"Goodbye," Piper murmured.  
  
************  
  
"What's the matter Phoebe? You seem distracted." Cole asked with false concern as he and Phoebe ate breakfast. Unfortunately breakfast at a small café was the only time that Phoebe could fit him in today. She was getting more and more busy.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Phoebe said nonchalantly, quickly averting her eyes, "You know, school and stuff."  
  
Cole immediately recognized Phoebe's lie, but he kept silent. Right now all he need for his plan with the elders to work was some more information about Piper.  
  
"Well," Cole said, standing up at the table, "I have to leave, but, call me ok?"  
  
He bent down to kiss Phoebe slowly on the lips, savoring the taste of her full mouth. He was growing to like this witch, maybe a little too much.  
  
As Phoebe walked out the door Cole bent down to take care of the check. It was defiantly time to do some spying on the middle Haliwell sister.  
  
*********  
  
Cole shimmered into the Haliwell bathroom sneakily. He slowly put his ear to the door leading to Piper's bedroom and listened carefully. The first thing he heard was the muffled voice of Piper's sister Prue.  
  
"God Piper!" Prue said with a touch of disbelief in her voice, "How long have you been lying in bed like this?"  
  
"I'm tired!" Piper said irritably, "I think I have a right to get some rest!"  
  
"Piper," Prue said patronizingly, "You're, well, you're not wearing anything!"  
  
From behind the door Cole stifled a laugh. This was great stuff! Then suddenly he realized. What he needed to convince the elders was a Memory Keeper. They were neutral creatures who could not tell a lie and had the ability to basically record moments in time into their heads. A Memory Keeper would be perfect for this conversation. Now how would he get one right now?  
  
Cole could vaguely hear the conversation going on in the background when he made his decision. Grabbing the closest writing utensil in the bathroom, a lip pencil, he wrote the Memory Symbol on the mirror.  
  
"I call thee Memory Keeper," Cole whispered, hoping the Memory Keeper had enough discretion to make a quiet entrance.  
  
A whirl of sand appeared in the bathroom and soon a tall man with jet black hair appeared.  
  
"Bethazar!" the man said with excitement, and then, noticeing Cole's look, he quickly lowered his voice, "How may I serve you?" "Just record this conversation," Cole whispered, "We'll negotiate specifics later."  
  
The Memory Keeper nodded his approval and pushed his ear up to the bathroom door.  
  
"Piper, should you really be moving that now?" Prue asked, "Just a flick of my wrist and it will move by it's self."  
  
"Ok," Piper said, obviously impatient, "You move the chest and I'll get the chair."  
  
"Why are you moving all this stuff anyway?" Prue asked, trying to dissuade Piper.  
  
"I want the bed to be somewhere else," Piper answered matter-of- factly, "I don't like it against this wall; it feels weird."  
  
"Is this some weird early nesting syndrome?" Prue asked as Cole furrowed his brow in the bathroom. Nesting syndrome?  
  
"Come on Prue, just help me," Piper said, her voice irritated, "Now!"  
  
"Leo!" Prue called, "LEO!!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Piper whined, and Cole distinctly heard the sound of tinkling orbs in the bedroom.  
  
"Ugghh!" he mouthed, he detested whitelighters.  
  
"Prue what's wrong?" Leo's voice said frantically, "Is Piper ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Leo," Piper said sweetly, her words were followed by a kissing sound, and then she said, "It's Prue that's freaking out."  
  
"Piper wants to move all the furniture around in her room," Prue said exasperatedly, "I told her she couldn't but......."  
  
"Piper, honey, you know you can't move things right now," Leo his voice only a tiny bit patronizing, "Why don't you let Prue and I move this stuff for now. You have to be careful while you're pregnant."  
  
Cole clamped his hand over his mouth rapidly. This was even better then he thought.  
  
A/n: Ok, review, and I'll add more later, I've been sick so sorry bout all the problems. 


	8. Truth

A/n: omg! I'm so glad you guys liked it so much! thanx 4 reviewing, you made my day! ( (Oh, and feel free to review more..lol!) oh yea, one of my friends asked about the titles.of everything that I write! I stole these from a Gaelic poem that I know (I am like 100% Irish) in English is sort of like, this!  
  
Don't dream that their night can even be done. When love is there no treachery works. Between together and between apart you will forever survive. (it flows better in Gaelic!)  
  
***********  
  
Cole gleefully turned to the Memory Keeper at the door.  
  
"Did you get that?" he mouthed, barely able to contain his excitement, "Did you get that part of the conversation?"  
  
The Memory Keeper nodded, his ear still focused on the door.  
  
Cole heard the sound of moving objects and then Piper's voice.  
  
"Leo!" she said with frustration, "My left not yours!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Piper," Leo said, obviously gritting his teeth.  
  
"I'll be right back Piper," Prue said, almost eager to get away, "I need to use the bathroom."  
  
Cole hastily motioned to the Memory Keeper, who acknowledged his look and grabbed on to Cole's arm. Right before the door opened Cole and the Memory Keeper shimmered away, leaving only the memory rune on the mirror.  
  
"Hey Leo what's this?" Prue said, looking curiously at the rune on the mirror, "Piper, did you write this?"  
  
"No," Piper said, coming into the bathroom, "What is it?"  
  
"Hmm," Leo said, studying the rune, "It looks like a memory rune. Do you want me to go check with the elders about it?"  
  
"Sure," Piper said breezily, "Did you finish moving the chest?"  
  
"Yes, I finished moving the chest," Leo said with a small smile. He walked over to Piper and kissed her slowly.  
  
"I've got to go," he said when they finished, "No moving heavy objects, check the Book of Shadows, and, of course, I love you."  
  
Piper smiled, "I love you too!"  
  
Leo grinned and then orbed out.  
  
***********  
  
Cole paced back and forth in front of the Memory Keeper.  
  
"Alright," he said, stopping his restless walking, "You go up to visit the elders, the white lighters won't let you in all the way of course, but because you're a Memory Keeper, if you tell them you have a message for the elders they should let you see them. Also, none of this will be a lie, so you should be able to get away with it. The elders shouldn't have questions about the Memory you show them, because Memory Keepers often record random things. Am I right?"  
  
The Memory Keeper nodded, but looked a little perturbed.  
  
"Balthazar," he said cautiously, "I am going to need something in return."  
  
"Yes of course," Cole said indifferently, "I'll give you memories of some of my goriest kills that I can recall, and you can sell them on the Black Market, sound good?"  
  
The Memory Keeper smiled, and looked up at Cole expectantly.  
  
"Well, you don't get them yet of course," Cole said, his casual look fading, "Go up to the elders, and when you return successfully, I will give you the memories."  
  
"Alright," the Memory Keeper said a little angrily, and then disappeared.  
  
*************  
  
"Leo," a wispy female white lighter said, "The elders need to see you, now."  
  
"What?" Leo asked, perplexed," I just saw them; they gave me the update on the recent Demonic activity."  
  
"Leo," the woman continued, her voice growing harder, "The elders need to see you now. I think it's important."  
  
"Ok ok.." Leo said, brushing rudely past the woman into the elder's chambers. When he entered the room he saw them all, sitting up in their thrones and looking down at him gravely. In the corner of the room stood a small mean with jet black hair that was holding a small pendant in his left hand. Leo looked up at the elders, anxiously awaiting their words.  
  
"Leo Wyatt," the center elder said, leaning forward in his chair, "Have you or have you not been continuing to see a witch by the name of Piper Haliwell? One we specifically told you to stay away from?"  
  
Leo looked fruitlessly from side to side, his eyes wide with shock. How had they figured it out?  
  
"It is useless to lie Leo," A female elder said, "Just tell us the truth."  
  
"Yes," Leo said slowly, hanging his head, "I have continued to see Piper, disobeying your orders."  
  
"And he's been screwing her!" the black haired man interrupted, "He's been screwing one of his charges!"  
  
"That will be all Keeper," the head elder said sternly, and then turned back to Leo, "Well? Is this true?'  
  
"That's none of your business!" Leo yelled, fury edging into his voice, "None of this is any of your damn business! The rule is stupid, I love Piper, and so I broke it! You happy?"  
  
"Yes Leo, you broke it," the female elder said calmly, "But do not deny that there haven't been consequences, we know that Piper is pregnant."  
  
~********* A/n: ok, I'll write more later, REVIEW!! 


	9. Seperation of Powers

A/n: hey! Thank you guys for reviewing! Piperandleofanalways, I liked what you said in your review, so I hope you don't mind if I sorta referenced it in the story, ( I'm trying to get the story out as fast as I can..lol, but, I have a lot of things to do so I apologize, review more and here we go! *********  
  
"How do you know that?" Leo said, his brow furrowed in confusion, "You aren't supposed to spy on your whitelighters!"  
  
"We had a source," the head whitelighter said indifferently, "But it doesn't matter how we found out, what matters is that we did. Do you know how much trouble you're in right now?"  
  
Leo looked at the head elder, rage filling his eyes.  
  
"I love Piper!" he shouted, his voice quavering, "I love her and I would marry her if you would get rid of this stupid rule and let me! And, I'm happy she's pregnant! It's a blessing. Not a consequence! This baby will be a powerful force of good. How could you not like that?!"  
  
"How is she going to fight demons Leo?" the female elder said, tension filling her otherwise calm voice, "We do have reasons for making these rules. A witch and a whitelighter cannot have a successful working relationship and be together at the same time! And now, you've knocked one of your own charges up! We are going to have to do something about this Leo."  
  
"No," Leo said, his voice hard, without any trace of his normal compassion, "Do not punish Piper. Punish me, don't hurt her."  
  
"I'm sorry Leo," the head elder said, "You have left us with no other choice."  
  
The head elder turned to his right and called out to a guard, "Summon the charmed ones!"  
  
"No!" Leo said, striding toward the elders, "No! Punish me!"  
  
Two guards quickly came over and grabbed Leo, holding his arms behind his back to keep him from moving.  
  
In a matter of seconds a whirl of orbs appeared in the center of the room and there stood the Charmed Ones. Piper was clutching her stomach in nausea, while Prue and Phoebe stood dumbstruck beside her.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled, straining against the men that held him, "PIPER!"  
  
"Be silent Leo," the head elder said, and then he directed his words towards the Charmed Ones, "We have been informed of your disobedience and of your schemes to hide the relationship between Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell."  
  
"Screw you!" Prue said vehemently, "I'm glad we helped Piper and Leo! At least then they could be happy!"  
  
Piper straightened and looked straight at Leo, her eyes locked with his. When she spoke, her voice was loud and clear.  
  
"You expect us to fight evil for you," Piper said, "And we do, all the time. We have vanquished scores of demons since we received our powers. We cannot use our powers for anything except fighting evil, and we don't. We do everything for the greater good, for you! And yet, after all that we do on a daily basis, you still will not let us be together. Don't we deserve to be happy?"  
  
The room was silent after Piper spoke, an uneasy feeling was in the air. Then, finally, the head elder began to talk.  
  
"Piper Haliwell," he said, his voice heavy and his face pained, "It is my duty to tell you your punishment. You will stay here for the remainder of your pregnancy. Because of the time difference we will keep you in a special place where it will not affect you or your life down on earth. You will not see Leo Wyatt, although he will remain your sister's whitelighter until after the birth, where the situation will be revaluated. You will see your sisters only when I deem it fit. This is my decision."  
  
"No way," Pheobe said, her brown eyes filling with tears, "That's terrible! You are supposed to be a force of good!"  
  
"She's right!" Prue said, her voice filled with rage, "You expect us to just stand by and let our sister stay here in this, this prison! Well, you've got the wrong witches buddy, you can kiss your precious Charmed Ones goodbye!"  
  
"Silence!" the head elder roared, "Or I will not let you see your sister at all!"  
  
"I need to see Leo!" Piper yelled, running towards her restrained boyfriend. Right before she reached him her body hit what seemed like an invisible barrier and she was slammed into the ground.  
  
"What did you do!" Leo yelled, struggling to break free, "You idiots! You could have killed Piper and the baby!"  
  
At his words pandemonium broke out. All the elders began to rapidly converse in the clicking language, their voices loud and heated. Leo finally managed to escape his captors and he ran to Piper's side.  
  
"Are you ok?" he said frantically, holding his hands over her belly, "Any pain?"  
  
"I'm fine Leo," Piper said, grabbing his hands, "I just got knocked on my ass by your bosses, that's all."  
  
Leo smiled at this remark; it was such a typical thing for Piper to say. Without warning he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, his hands entwined in her silky hair.  
  
Leo's action silenced the room, all of the elders stared at him and Piper with different emotions.  
  
"That's it!" the head elder yelled in rage, "With good comes order, and with order come following the rules. Guards, separate Piper and Leo and place Piper in her new home. Her sisters will be given the chance to say goodbye in a few hours. Take Leo to the courtroom until we decide what to do with him. Now go!"  
  
The guards took the orders and began to forcibly pry Leo and Piper apart.  
  
"I love you Piper!" Leo yelled over the noise as he was wrenched away from her.  
  
"I love you Leo!" Piper yelled, fighting tooth and nail to grasp his hand one last time before he was pulled away.  
  
Tears streamed down Piper's cheeks as she collapsed into her sisters' waiting arms.  
  
"I don't want to go," she sobbed into Prue's jacket, "Don't leave me, please don't leave me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************* A/N: hahaaha! You guys hate me now! Don't you? Lol, review, tell me what you think, I am so impressed by the reviews I have gotten so far, I'm so glad you guys like the story! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	10. Deep Sorrow

A/n: Ok, sorry it took me so long.he he, I like watching you suffer!! Mwhahaha! Alright, no, just kidding! Here It goes.  
  
***************  
  
The head elder led a weeping Piper and her sister's to her new home. Piper was visibly clinging to Prue for support, her face streaked with tears and her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"This will be your home for the next nine months," the head elder said, a bit of shame in his voice, "It's magic, so, just tell us what style of furnishings you want and we'll do it."  
  
"You bastard!" Piper yelled, her voice hoarse and rough, "You're not good at all!"  
  
"I'm deeply sorry Piper," the man said, hanging his head, "but this is the only way to protect order."  
  
"You care too much about your precious order!" Prue spat, her voice filled with venom, "You WILL let us see our sister!"  
  
"You will be able to see her; we just need to give her some time to settle in," the elder said, opening the door to the all white room, "Now, on a brighter note, what furnishings would you like?"  
  
"Go to hell," Piper muttered, and then wiped her face on her sleeve.  
  
"Piper," Phoebe said warningly, "Just be careful."  
  
Piper's eyes softened as she looked at her baby sister.  
  
"I'll miss you guys so much," she said, her voice breaking, "I love you."  
  
Prue leaned forward and pulled the three of them into a group hug.  
  
"We love you too Piper," she and Phoebe whispered in unison, "And don't think for one minute we won't protest this," Prue added on, gripping her two sister's tighter.  
  
"Alright now," the head elder said, motioning towards the door, "Let's move along now."  
  
Piper slowly walked forward, stopping in the doorway.  
  
"Don't you hurt Leo," she said, her voice as cold as steel, "Or there will be hell to pay." The door closed behind her and Phoebe spoke, her voice breaking the silence.  
  
"She probably would like sort of a European feel to the room," Phoebe said out of the blue, "Just a thought."  
  
*************************  
  
A/n: sorry, more tomorrow, I'm so tired, lol! 


	11. Ultimatium

A/n: OK, her's the real thing, sorry bout the lil filler chapter, KEEP UP THE REVEIWS!! Here we go, this might be a lil long. **************************************  
  
Leo paced back and forth on the elder's back chambers. He couldn't believe they separated him and Piper! He could still hear her sobs echoing in his ears.  
  
"Leo?" a female voice said. He turned, it was the female elder from the chambers.  
  
"What Lila?" he said, his voice sharp, "What do you want?"  
  
"Look Leo, I just wanted to apologize for the way things went in there. I don't think Keram meant to be that hard on you, he was just angry. We were all angry."  
  
"Lila," Leo said, his face livid, "I don't even care anymore! You took away the one thing that I cared about most of all, Piper. How dare you even try to apologize!?"  
  
"But Leo," Lila said, her tone still soothing, "You are still the Haliwell Whitelighter, for now."  
  
"Get out," Leo yelled, clenching his teeth, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Lila quickly backed out the door. In the forty-odd years she had known Leo she had never once seen him get this angry.  
  
"Leo," she said reproachfully before she left, "The remaining Haliwells will be expecting you in twenty minutes. You need to get back to your job."  
  
Leo walked up and slammed the door in her face, still seething. Nothing had ever made him this angry before.  
  
"Screw the elders," he said to himself, "I am going to find a way to see Piper, no matter how hard it is."  
  
With those final words Leo dissipated into a crackle of angry orbs.  
  
*****************  
  
"This is great Bethazar!" the Memory Keeper said to Cole, playing his new memories over and over in his head, "That plan of yours was genius!"  
  
"Thank you," Cole said, lounging up against the wall, "But it is hardly over yet."  
  
"Well? What do you do next?" the Memory Keeper asked gleefully, "Kill the witches?" "Not yet," Cole said deviously, "I must wait until the other sister, Piper, is a little bit more, emotionally unstable."  
  
"Very smart Bethazar," the Memory Keeper said, "Nice plan."  
  
"Too bad you'll never live to see it happen," Cole said dispassionately.  
  
"Wha-" the Memory Keeper began, but before he could finish his word Cole hurled a lightning ball at him, disintegrating him into a pile of white sand.  
  
"God, he was annoying," Cole said fervidly, sitting down in an easy chair, "And now, I wait."  
  
*****************************  
  
**********TWO MONTHS LATER***********  
  
"I don't care what you say!" Piper yelled into the empty void that was her living corridors, "I have been in this god damn prison for 2 months! It's time to let me get some air!"  
  
"We will give you whatever you ask for in there," a disembodied voice called, "All you have to do is ask for it."  
  
"ARGGH!!!" Piper yelled, her voice brimming with exasperation, "Look, I have done it all ok? I lived in a fairytale castle a week ago for Gods sake! I'm a sick of the stupid 'furnishing fantasy game' you have going on. IT'S NOT ENOUGH!! I need to see my sisters!"  
  
"We cannot allow this yet," the voice said, still as monotone as always, "I am sorry."  
  
"Bastards!" Piper screamed, "No good, rotten, ever-useless elders!"  
  
"Please do not shout," the impassive voice began again, "We are sorry, you can not see your sisters yet."  
  
"Alright!" Piper snapped, "I just won't eat or sleep until you tell your precious elder bosses to get off their asses and let me see my fricking sisters!"  
  
"You must sleep," the voice said in a deadpan, "You need to keep your health up for the good of the child you carry."  
  
"What do you care?" Piper said dejectedly, sitting down on the white floor, "What do you care if I die of sorrow in this place?! Look, this is the ultimatum; you let me see my sisters, or I go on a hunger strike until you do. Got it? You stupid voice from hell!"  
  
"Umm." the voice began; worry creeping into its tone, "I'll talk to the elders."  
  
"Yea you do that buster!" Piper yelled, brandishing her fist in the air, "And don't come back here until I am allowed to leave!"  
  
****************  
  
"Leo?" Phoebe said gently, walking into the attic, "Are you ok?"  
  
Leo sat on the couch in the back, his hands folded in his lap, and his eyes closed serenely.  
  
"Oh Leo," Phoebe said sympathetically, "You aren't still trying to sense Piper are you? We established weeks ago that you couldn't; didn't we?"  
  
"I can almost hear her Phoebe," Leo said, closing his eyes tighter in concentration, "It's like in a corner of my mind I can hear her voice, echoing."  
  
"Leo," Phoebe said kindly, "Don't you think it's possible that maybe you just want to be able to hear her?"  
  
"Phoebe you don't understand," Leo said earnestly, turning to face her and opening his eyes, "I can hear her calling to me, talking to me! It's like a faint little voice inside my head, and I want so badly to answer her."  
  
"We all miss her Leo," Phoebe said, her eyes growing a little misty, "All the Elders were worried about was breaking up the Power of Three, and they didn't even realize how much we'd miss her."  
  
"What's going on in here?" Prue said, walking into the room, "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Just talking," Leo said, standing up, "That's all."  
  
Prue sighed, "Look guys, I miss Piper too," she said briskly, "But, there is still a demon out there who wants us dead, the Triad's assassin hasn't struck for months, he's waiting for something, and we have to find out what before it's too late!"  
  
Prue slapped her hand on the nearby table to emphasis her point.  
  
"Alright let's get to work," Phoebe said dolefully, "I guess I'll just look through the Book of Shadows, you know, see if there is anything that we missed."  
  
"Good," Prue said, "That's the spirit- HEY!"  
  
Phoebe glanced over to see her sister rapidly dissolving into a cloud of orbs.  
  
"Prue!" she yelled, "Leo stop her!"  
  
"I can't," he said helplessly, "I didn't cause it!"  
  
Phoebe turned over to him to answer, when, to her horror, she felt her whole body begin to displace.  
  
"I'm going too!" she yelled at Leo before she disappeared, "Watch out for the demon!"  
  
"Great!" Leo said to the empty room, "This is just great."  
  
***** A/n; OK GUYS!! That it for now, I'm gonna be in cali for a few days, (my cousins wedding) so I'll write more when get back. But....it's getting harder and harder fpr me to have time to write..HINT HINT!! Some reviews might help me along!! PLEEASSE! Lol, ok, enjoy, ttyl Oh, and btw, did ya all see "Naughty nymphs"? that scence between leo and piper at the end? The rock on one? SO CUTE!! Lol, ok byby 


	12. Under the Guise of Phoebe Haliwell

A/n: ok, I'm back! Sorry bout the wait, the wedding was fun tho! Here u go and.review!  
  
*****************  
  
Phoebe materialized in the white world of the whitelighters, she was standing right beside Prue.  
  
"What? Why are we here?" Phoebe asked, thoroughly confused, "Are we in trouble again?"  
  
"No, of course not," Prue said as if stating the obvious, "Keram here has just informed me, WE GET TO SEE PIPER!"  
  
"Yea!" Phoebe said easily, glancing at the elder to her left, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Keram said gruffly, waving the girls in his direction, "Now follow me."  
  
Phoebe and Prue followed him until they reached the place where they had last seen Piper.  
  
"Now," Keram said, looking resentfully at the two women in front of him, "YOUR sister refused to eat until we let her see you, you better convince her to keep eating after you leave."  
  
Phoebe nodded solemnly but Prue looked furious.  
  
"Fine!" she snapped, "Just let us see her!"  
  
The whitelighter opened the door and motioned them in. Phoebe and Prue raced through the door and into a ranch style room. On the brown leather couch in the middle of the room sat Piper, reading a book.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe cried, running over and throwing her arms around her sister.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper murmured, falling into her embrace, "I've missed you guys so much!"  
  
Prue darted over to the couch to place her arms protectively around Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie," she said, placing her chin on Piper's head, "We are going to get you out of here."  
  
Piper gazed trustingly up into Prue's eyes and then placed her head back down on Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"Umm," Piper said after a while, "How's Leo?" "Not good," Phoebe said gravely, "He misses you, a lot."  
  
"I miss him too," Piper said sadly, pulling out of their hug, "You have to tell him I love him."  
  
"I'm sure he knows honey," Phoebe said, looking Prue pointedly in the eyes, "But we'll make sure to tell him anyways."  
  
"Piper," Prue said carefully, "Leo thinks he can, well, hear you in his head. Is that possible?"  
  
"I guess," Piper said, pushing a stray hair out of her face, "I talk to him all the time while I am alone, you know, about the baby and stuff."  
  
"Maybe he can hear you then," Phoebe said softly, rubbing Piper's back comfortingly, "Maybe your love keeps you together."  
  
"Oh you guys," Piper wept, "I miss him so much."  
  
******************************  
  
Leo sat in the attic silently, his callused fingers running over the smoothness of the picture. It was of Piper and her sisters, standing side by side in front of the manor. Piper's brown hair was freely flowing around her shoulders and her eyes held a spark of laughter as she gazed up at him.  
  
"Piper," he whispered softly, his voice husky.  
  
Then, with the sound of tinkling orbs, Phoebe and Prue suddenly become visible.  
  
"Oh my gosh Leo, we saw her!" Phoebe gushed, running over to her demoralized whitelighter, "We talked for hours, because, well the time difference doesn't affect the room she is in."  
  
"Leo," Prue said reassuringly, noticing his face, "She says she misses you, and that she loves you."  
  
"I know," Leo said, looking at the picture again, "But that doesn't change the fact that she's gone."  
  
**************************************  
  
Cole stood up in front of the mirror, nodding satisfactorily at the transformation. He had it all planned out, the real Phoebe would be at his apartment, asleep. He grimaced at his new reflection, he didn't like that part of the plan, but, at least he would not have to harm Phoebe for the time being. Then, Cole remembered, he would put on this glamour, and assume the position of Phoebe Haliwell. Using her friendship with that pitiful whitelighter he would make sure that Leo Wyatt broke the rules to go to Piper Haliwell. Then, with the power of three broken and the whitelighter gone, he would strike. Howabout the oldest first? Cole thought to himself as he grinned at his fake 'Phoebe' reflection. She was always annoying.  
  
**************************************  
  
A few hours later Cole shimmered into the Haliwell attic in the guise of Phoebe. He saw that depressed whitelighter still moping around in the corner on the couch. Cole bit his lip to hide a devious smile.  
  
"Hey Leo?" Cole said, making his voice just like Phoebes, "I have something to tell you about Piper."  
  
"What?" Leo said, snapping to attention, "What did she say?"  
  
"Well," Cole said, trying to sound regretful, "Prue didn't want me to tell you, but, Piper's in a lot of pain."  
  
"Pain?" Leo said, worry filling his face, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, she cries all the time, and she has no one to help her with the coming baby," Cole said, averting his eyes, "I mean, none of the elders help her much, she mostly just sits alone up there, sobbing."  
  
Leo's eyes began to mist over and he quickly hid his face in his hands.  
  
"Look, Leo," Cole said as he backed out the door, "I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought you'd like to know."  
  
Leo nodded, sitting down disconsolately on the couch.  
  
Cole slowly closed the door behind him and then erupted into a fit of helpless laughter. The whitelighter had taken the bait! Now everything was working out perfectly. Cole changed back into himself and smiled that deceitful smile of his, and then shimmered away. ***************** A/n: You like? REVIEW!!! Btw, I LOVED sense and sense ability! WYATT IS SOOOOO CUTE! 


	13. Without You

a/n: ok, I agree with you on the fluffiness thing, I just needed to set up for the end of the story. REVIEW!  
  
*************************** "Damnit!" Leo whispered to himself as he sat on the couch, "Damn them!"  
  
Leo stood up, his hands shaking in fury.  
  
"Who gave them the right to do this to us?!" he yelled, rage echoing in his voice, "Who gave them the right?!"  
  
Leo whipped around a slammed his fist into the wall, causing a shatter of plaster and wood chips.  
  
"I love her," he said to no one, as he glared down at his bleeding fist, "And I will not leave her alone up there."  
  
With those final words Leo disappeared, leaving behind only a faint sparkle of lingering orbs. He had gone to her.  
  
**********************************  
  
Piper paced back and forth in her western-style room, she was feeling nauseous again, and seeing her sisters had not helped her feel better, it just made her miss home more. And Leo. Above all things she missed Leo.  
  
"Leo?" She cried plaintively into the dead air, "Oh Leo, I just want to come home!"  
  
"You will get to then," a familiar voice said, and there he was.  
  
Piper stared at him in disbelief, her eyes dumbstruck.  
  
"But-but-but how?" she stammered, her brain still trying to comprehend.  
  
"I love you," Leo said simply, "So I found a way."  
  
Piper emitted a strangled sob and then ran for him. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up in the air, kissing her fiercely, as if he would never let her go.  
  
"Piper," he said breathlessly, once they had broken apart, "I missed you so much."  
  
"I know Leo," Piper said, her arms still around his neck, "There was a hole in my heart too."  
  
"Phoebe said, she said," Leo said, but then trailed off. "What? What did Phoebe say?" Piper asked, a question in her eyes.  
  
"She said, you were in a lot of pain," Leo finished, looking concerned, "I want to make sure you are alright."  
  
"I'm fine now," Piper said bluntly, leaning in for another kiss, "Now that you are here, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh good," Leo said trailing kisses down her neck.  
  
"Leo?" Piper said mischievously after a small while, "Maybe we could......?"  
  
"Piper!" Leo said, aghast, "We are in your cell room; my bosses could basically walk in on us!"  
  
"Oh, they never come in here," Piper said, seductively winking, "Why, do you not think I am sexy?"  
  
"Oh the sexist," Leo answered playfully, snaking his hand around her waist, "But, it's just wrong."  
  
"Hmmm," Piper said, twirling a lock of her hair, "I haven't seen you in two months Leo, and you think this is wrong?"  
  
"Oh Piper," Leo said with a laugh, drawing her body close to his, "Nothing about you in wrong."  
  
"Great," Piper said, her eyes still twinkling. Giggling softly she pushed Leo down on the couch with her, kissing him playfully on the lips.  
  
"Give in yet?" she cooed, propping herself up on his chest.  
  
"Alright," Leo said merrily, "You convinced me!"  
  
"Thank you," Piper said, all gaiety gone from her voice, "Thank you so much for coming for me, and our baby."  
  
"Piper," Leo said, his eyes clear and bright, "I am still angry with myself for leaving you here this long. I die without you."  
  
Piper let out a smothered cry and leaned down to kiss him again.  
  
"I love you Leo Wyatt," she murmured as together they slipped into ecstasy.  
  
*********************************************** Without You  
  
The Ground Thaws  
  
The Rain Falls  
  
The Grass Grows Without You  
  
The Seeds Root  
  
The Flowers Bloom  
  
The Children Play The Stars Gleam  
  
The Eagles Fly  
  
Without You The Earth Turns  
  
The Sun Burns  
  
But I Die  
  
Without You  
  
******************************** A/n: lyrics are from rent, "without you" like it? It actually took me a long time to writ e and I dunno why! Hehe, ok, well, REVIEW! 


	14. 8 Week Mark

a/n: I'm on a writing kick..REVEIW, plus, my loyal fans, leoandpiperfanalways, and hyper piper, THANKS FOR THE CONSTANT SUPPORT!!! Hehe, all the rest of ya, review! *******************************  
  
Prue grumbled disconcertedly as she strode down the manor stairs. Leo was no where to be found and Phoebe was over at Cole's, leaving her all alone in the house.  
  
The doorbell rang again, echoing in the silence of the house.  
  
"I'm coming!" Prue yelled, jumping over the last two stair steps and bolting to the door. She breathlessly opened it, her smile freezing on her face.  
  
"Cole?" she said, her eyes narrowed, "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"Oh she's fine," Cole said softly, taking a step closer to an uneasy Prue, "Although, I can't say the same for you."  
  
Realization dawned in Prue just as Cole grabbed her.  
  
"LEO!" she managed to cry before being shimmered out in the tight grip of Cole.  
  
***********************************  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive *****************************************************************  
  
"Do it again," Leo said, smiling at the woman who lay beside him.  
  
"Ok," Piper said, closing her eyes in concentration, "A goose feather comforter!"  
  
With a slight twinkle the quilt that lay on top of them was transformed into a dark blue comforter.  
  
"Amazing!" Leo said, kissing the tip of Piper's nose, "But while you are at it, can you make this couch any bigger, I might fall off!"  
  
"Nope!" Piper said, snuggling closer to Leo, "I like being close to you."  
  
"No arguments here," Leo whispered, wrapping his arm around her bare shoulder.  
  
"Leo?" Piper asked, "Will you take me home? I just don't want to miss you tonight."  
  
"Of course Piper," Leo said, using his other hand to grab hers, "I just have to warn you, it's a little painful to orb out of here, you have to make sure to have a lot of willpower about it."  
  
"Of course," Piper said, kissing Leo tenderly on the lips.  
  
As Leo and Piper continued kissing a sudden piercing noise sounded in the room. Leo and Piper quickly broke apart as a booming voice began to talk.  
  
"Piper Haliwell," the voice said, "We are sending in one of our whitelighters to check on the development of your baby, you have reached your 8 weeks mark."  
  
"Wait! But," Piper yelled frantically, but the door to the room was already opening.  
  
"Orb Leo!" Piper said in panic, "Orb!"  
  
Leo covered the both of them in the blanket and then orbed away, taking Piper with him.  
  
***********************************  
  
Phoebe awoke in the dark room, covered only by Cole's navy sheets.  
  
"Cole?" she called out, noticing the bed was empty, "COLE!"  
  
Phoebe got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. Maybe Cole left, she thought. "Now Phoebe," Phoebe chided herself, "Cole is probably in the kitchen right now making you lunch, there is no need to worry."  
  
But, in the kitchen, there was no sign of Cole, and Phoebe began to get worried.  
  
"Cole wouldn't leave me here alone," she whispered to herself, "Not without telling me!"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Phoebe noticed a small scrap of paper on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Good," she said, "He must have just gone to the store and left me a note."  
  
Phoebe walked over to the table and picked up the note, her eyes skimmed over the paper quickly.  
  
"Dear Phoebe," she read aloud, "I can't believe I have to write this note. I love you, and, I am so sorry. Cole."  
  
********************************************* 


	15. Anguish

a/n: ok, I didn't get enough reveiws! That's why iw as holding out! Keep em coming! And enjoy!  
  
Prue sat, bound, gagged, and blindfolded in Cole's office.  
  
"mmyyooouuu, phgbassstarrd!" she yelled, her voice muffled from the fabric, "mmdoon't mgggyyyyou gydaaaarrre uuurt gthhhemm!"  
  
"Alright," Cole said, distain oozing from his tone, "I think I pretty much got the gist of that. You don't want me to hurt your precious sisters? I think it's a little too late for that, I already sent a demonic hit man and a darklighter over to the manor, and they'll take care of your sister and her precious whitelighter."  
  
Prue's eyes held a question as she gazed up at him with disgust.  
  
"Oh yes," Cole said teasingly, "Did I forget to mention that your precious Piper is home from whitelighter lala land? Hmm, too bad she will be dead before you can see her again."  
  
Prue began to struggle violently against her bounds, her hoarse screams echoing in the small room.  
  
"Shuush!" Cole said hastily, "I'll take this off for a little while if you will just shut up!"  
  
Cole removed her gag none too gently, leaving Prue free to talk.  
  
"Phoebe," Prue said in a raspy voice, "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
A flood of emotions crossed Cole's face when he heard her name, but, as quickly as they appeared they were gone, and his face became composed once again.  
  
"She," he said slowly, pain in his eyes, "She will never forgive me."  
  
"Leo," Piper moaned from her prone position on the floor, "Leo..."  
  
"I'm coming," Leo said soothingly, placing a wet cloth on her forehead, "I healed you, but you have still been out for an hour, getting through that barrier was harder then I expected."  
  
"You have your clothes back on," Piper observed, fingering his flannel shirt, "I don't."  
  
Leo laughed, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
  
"I like you better this way," he said, but the motioned to the blanket, "Hey, at least I orbed the blanket out with us, giving you a shred of decency."  
  
Piper smiled and then attempted to sit up.  
  
"Oww!" she said, her forehead furrowed in pain, "Damnit!"  
  
"Where does it hurt?" Leo said, lying her back down.  
  
"My stomach," Piper said, worry in her voice, "Is the baby ok?"  
  
"Here," Leo said, peeling the blanket back and placing his glowing hands on her stomach.  
  
"Whatever it was," he said after a while, "You should be better now."  
  
Piper began to sit up when a black arrow whizzed by her ear.  
  
"Leo, darklighter!" she yelled, pushing him out of the way.  
  
"And demon," came a voice from behind her as a fire ball flew over her head.  
  
"Ok, everybody, freeze!" Piper said, throwing her hands up and freezing the room, including Leo.  
  
Piper picked up the blanket with her and tiptoed over to the demon. Grabbing his atheme from his hand she violently jammed in into his chest, vanquishing him into a cloud of fire and smoke.  
  
Suddenly the room unfroze, and Leo stood up rapidly.  
  
"Leo! WATCH OUT!" Piper screamed, but it was too late. With a sickening squish one of the dark lighter's arrows embedded it's self on Leo's side, protruding at an odd angle.  
  
Piper shrieked in anguish and hurled the atheme at the darklighter, vanquishing him into an explosion of black.  
  
"Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo!" She cried hysterically, racing to his side, "Do not die on me!"  
  
a/n: haha! Review and you shall receive! More that is. sorry bout the cliff hanger, but you have to review tp find out what happens, mwhahaha I have such power! Lol, no, jk, but please review! 


	16. Even Angels Fall

a/n: keep reviewing! I want to get a billion!!! Mwhahah! No, actually, I love hearing from you, thanxs so much to thoses who already revewied. Sorry, it tooks so long, I have been MAJOR busy with finals, but, here it is, enjoy! *************************************  
  
Phoebe strode out of Cole's front door, grabbing the keys to Prue's car as she left. Something was wrong, she had to find Cole.  
  
Just as Phoebe began to open Prue's car door, her head jolted back and she was thrown into a premonition.  
  
******PRUE SAT, BOUND AND BLINFOLDED IN A CHAIR, AS COLE LEERED BEHIND HER AND TIED A GAG AROUND HER MOUTH.******  
  
"No," Phoebe said disbelievingly, "NO!"  
  
With a muted yell she jumped into the car and revved up the engine. As she began to drive, she barely thought, she just followed her heart. Soon, Phoebe turned into the parking lot of Cole's office.  
  
Phoebe began fuming as she stomped into Cole's building. The walls raced by as Phoebe's anger mounted, and finally she stormed into Cole's office.  
  
"Let her go you son of a bitch!" she yelled, slamming the door closed behind her. The scene was exactly like her premonition, and Cole looked up at her in horror.  
  
"I can't believe you used me!" she spat, tears running down her cheeks, "And you leaked it to the elders, didn't you!?"  
  
"MGHHPhoeeeebe!" Prue choked through her gag, "Mrrhhheeelp PPpipper!"  
  
But Phoebe wasn't listening; her eyes were trained on Cole.  
  
"I love you Phoebe," Cole said, his face tormented, "That's why I could never kill you! I love you too much, you can't say you don't love me too!"  
  
"You're a demon!" Phoebe screamed angrily, "You are an evil, terrible, demon!"  
  
"Not entirely," Cole said, sadly gazing down at Phoebe, "I am half human, and my human half loves you. I love you, more then I have ever let myself love anybody."  
  
Phoebe's face fell as she stared at him. Even her anger could not mask how she felt about him. Cole was the only person that had ever made her feel like she was worth something. She couldn't throw that away.  
  
Prue violently thrashed in her chair.  
  
"MRHGg MPHHEOBE!" she yelled through her gag, "MgrhhVanqqquisshing Ppotion! In mgyyyourrr puurse!"  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole pointedly and walked into the other room; she could see him following her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Cole," she said, once they were alone, "Leave, go away now, and I won't vanquish you."  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe, his face dark, and then suddenly he drew her into a deep and powerful kiss that left her shaking.  
  
"I love you Phoebe," he said, before shimmering out. *****************************************  
  
Phoebe untied Prue in a daze, her heart still aching for Cole.  
  
"You killed the bastard? Didn't you Phoebe?" Prue asked, rubbing her chaffed wrists, "I heard you throw the vanquishing potion we made like six months ago, did it work?"  
  
"Yes Prue," Phoebe said, closing her eyes, "It worked."  
  
"Well, then we have to go help Piper," Prue said, jumping out of her chair, "Cole sent a demon after her at the manor."  
  
"Wait, she's back?" Phoebe said, her sadness over Cole dissipating momentarily, "Let's go help her!" ***************************************** It's a secret no one tells;  
  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
  
It's no fairy tale;  
  
Take it from me,  
  
That's the way it's supposed to be.  
  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
  
You're on the ride  
  
You might as well  
  
Open your eyes  
  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
Even angels fall  
  
Even angels fall **************************  
  
"Leo, please, hold on," Piper said soothingly as she placed a pillow under Leo's head, "Just let me get this arrow out."  
  
With a pair of sharp scissors Piper meticulously cut the feather of the arrow off.  
  
"Ok Leo," Piper said, trying to hide her fear, "This may hurt."  
  
Piper firmly grasped the head of the arrow that was protruding from Leo's back. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled, her teeth tightly clenched. Leo's yell sounded out as the arrow left his body, his face was contorted with pain.  
  
"Piper," he said in agony, reaching for her free hand, "You need to leave, another demon could be on its way."  
  
"You are insane if you think I am leaving you," Piper said passionately, squeezing his hand tightly, "I am going to find a way to save you."  
  
"Piper." Leo began, but was cut off when a tattooed demon appeared behind Piper, "Watch out!" he yelled, forcing Piper to turn.  
  
"Oh my god," Piper screamed, she knew she was staring straight into the face of Belthazar, they had taken his flesh only a few months ago, but he hadn't bothered them since.  
  
She threw out her hands to freeze, but nothing happened, Belthazar just stood there, silently eyeing the sobbing woman wrapped in a sheet.  
  
"He will die soon," Belthazar said in a deep voice, "There is no hope, unless you call for the elders, your powers are gone."  
  
And then, with out any further action, Bethazar shimmered out, leaving Piper standing there dumbstruck.  
  
"What does he mean I don't have any powers?!" she said, tension making her voice frantic, "I was going to do the power switching spell!"  
  
"I don't know," Leo said, puzzled, "You had them a few hours ago, when you froze the demon."  
  
"Leo," Piper said, her voice strained, "I think I may have to call for the elders."  
  
"NO!" Leo said forcefully, "They will take you back up there!"  
  
"Leo," Piper said gently, her voice pained, "I can't watch this happen to you, I'd rather save you, no matter what happens to me afterwards."  
  
Leo's face grew weak, "Alright Piper," he whispered, losing the strength to argue, "No matter what happens, we will always love each other." ************** a/n: OMG! This is so bitter sweet now, did you see the season finale of CHARMED! OMG, it was terrible, I feel like my parents broke up! Plus, leo's whole deal that episode was totally out of character! He would never do any of that to piper! Either the writers totally screwed everything up, or he was being controlled or something!  
  
Ok, rant done, review! 


	17. Finis

a./n: I'm almost done! This may be a corny ending, but at least it will be sweet!!! Still.REVIEW!!  
  
******************  
  
Five hooded figures appeared in the manor living room in front of Piper. She gazed back at the limp body of Leo one last time before turning to face them.  
  
"Hello," she said stiffly, and then gestured towards Leo, "Please, just, help him. I promise I'll you back up there with you."  
  
One of the hooded figures walked towards Leo and swiftly knelt beside him. Just as the man's hands began to glow the manor door swung open and Phoebe and Prue stormed in.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled, "We vanquished Belthazar but he sent a darklighter!"  
  
"Shh!" Prue hushed as she entered the living room and took in the scene.  
  
"Oh Piper," Phoebe murmured comfortingly, walking over to her sister, who was staring fixedly at Leo's prone form.  
  
"I had no choice," Piper said softly, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes, "My pregnancy put my powers on the fritz, and I, I had to save him."  
  
"Its ok sweetie," Phoebe said, putting her arm around her sister, "It will be ok."  
  
"No it won't," Piper said, as the elder finished up his healing of Leo, "It is never going to be alright again."  
  
The head elder stood up and gazed at Piper, just as Leo began to stir behind him.  
  
"Alright," he said finally, "Take her back up, and leave him here, I'm clipping his wings."  
  
"No." Piper sobbed, her eyes locked with Leo's, "Please, please don't make me leave again!"  
  
The head elder turned away dismissively and began to orb out, but before his body shattered into a thousand tiny crystals another elder spoke.  
  
"Keram," the woman said softly, removing her hood, "Let them be together."  
  
"What?!" Keram said, his voice shaking with incredulity, "I don't believe you just said that Lila."  
"Let them stay together," Lila said again, "Keram, she was willing to go back to a prison just to save his life. I don't think we should try to stifle that kind of love, we don't have the power."  
  
"And you, you agree with her?" Keram asked in disbelief, motioning to the other elders.  
  
Silently, they all nodded.  
  
"This is our will," Lila said, turning to Piper, "Leo will have his wings clipped temporarily, and you two may stay here, together. You have our blessing."  
  
With Lila's final words the room erupted into a cloud of iridescent orbs.  
  
"Piper," Leo cried as he jumped off the couch and threw his arms around her, "It happened Piper, we can be together!"  
  
Piper silently smiled, tears of joy cascading down her face.  
  
"I love you Leo Wyatt," she said, and pulled her sisters into a huge group hug.  
  
****************************************  
  
APPROXIMATELY SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Push Piper!" Prue cried, holding on to her sister's damp hand, "Just one more push!"  
  
"I .. CAN'T .... BELIEVE ... I AM HAVING ... THIS BABY ON A ....DINNING ROOM TABLE!!" Piper said angrily as the sweat dripped down off of her face.  
  
"It's ok Piper," Leo said soothingly, rubbing her shoulders, "Just one more push!"  
  
"I can see the head!" Phoebe cried from in-between Piper's legs.  
  
"WELL GOOD!" Piper said furiously, her nails making bloody half moons in her sister's palm, "Tell it to get a move on!"  
  
"Piper, come on," Leo said one last time, "Just push, NOW!"  
  
"ARRGGHHHH!" Piper screamed, her face turning bright red, and then it was over as the sound of a crying baby filled the room.  
  
"Oh!" Phoebe said joyfully, cutting the umbilical cord, "It's a beautiful baby boy!"  
  
Phoebe gingerly handed the baby to Piper, who sat smiling blissfully with Leo's arm around her.  
  
"Look what we did," Piper said tearfully to Leo, smiling down at her new baby, "Look what we made."  
  
Leo kissed Piper's forehead and leaned in to touch the baby's tiny cheek.  
  
"What are you going to call him?" Prue asked curiously, grinning down at the baby.  
  
"Wyatt," Piper said finally, "After the man I love most in the world, his father."  
  
****************** finis  
  
****************  
  
that's all for me folks! Hope you enjoyed it! And, write reviews whenever possible! Phew, I'm tired! Well, enjoy the story, and watch charmed! Luv ya all! -kat 


End file.
